


[strong]

by threeandthirteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Medical Procedures, NICU situations, baby is in the NICU but not dire situation or anything, just antibiotics, slight mention of blood on a pad, still stressful situations, traumatic birth mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: i don’t know what this is, i was gonna do the fwb one but this came into my head when i was grocery shopping...never thought i would comfort write with fucking Suna but here we are
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	[strong]

_He was strong._ Just like his dad is. 

Perhaps you didn’t feel anywhere near as strong as those two normally. But those fleeting seconds after your son was finally delivered. And Rin brushed your hair off your sweaty forehead to replace it with his lips. Praising you for your hard work and the baby boy you’d just delivered. 

Those seconds you felt stronger than anything. That was until in the disarray you could remember something about your baby needing to be taken elsewhere. It was in those short lived seconds after that moment, no matter how many times in the following days Rin told you that you were strong, the words felt like a lie. 

You weren’t as strong as you hoped. And when you looked at the peaceful water logged face in his NICU crib all but bundled up like it was nothing. You were reminded of that.

“Go change your pad.” 

Eyes torn from the infant’s face below you. Rin’s hand against your back caught more of your attention at first than his words had. You hate to look away even for a second but he was right. 

Placing a kiss against your temple the man hugs you into his side, “It’s been a few hours. Just go freshen up I’ll watch him.”

Your words trail as do your eyes back onto your sleeping son, “I hate leaving him...” 

“You’re not leaving him. I’m right here you know.” Rin’s gaze followed yours to his little squished version of himself. 

With every fiber of his being he loved this thing before they even made their grand appearance. Now with his son tucked happily in his swaddle before him. Rin had no idea how much it could hurt to have your heart living outside your body.

“Go, now.”

You groan but cave to his firm suggestion. 

Things were sore. Sore in places you didn’t even know could be sore. The relief of not being pregnant anymore was replaced with dull aches and pains that were slowly wearing off. Something to be missed about the baby belly. Seeing your son’s face in person beat every ultrasound in the world though.

As Rin had pointed out. You did need to change your pad. Soaked in blood and like changing your own diaper. You take a moment in the quiet hospital bathroom to breath deep and remind yourself this wasn’t going to last forever. He would be home. All three of you would be home. Everyone would be home and stronger from this.

Ready once more you quicken your pace back to your son’s hospital room. Knowing the doctor was going to be making the rounds soon for chart notes. You’d hoped to catch them. As up beat as you were about it there was no way you couldn’t pester the staff about your son’s well being each time you came in. He was all but an exceptionally healthy baby save for a little infection. 

It killed you. Knowing he had threaded that line so finely. Rin had pointed out it was the best case scenario of a worst case one. You appreciated his look on this as both of you hadn’t slept much since the birth but your husband retained a firm and steady hold on everything. A blessing in disguise really as you looked around and saw babies so sick. Some only a fraction of what your son weighed. Other’s not even making much noise as you both already found out what your son’s screams sounded like. This was hard but looking around as you walked through the NICU, you found there was always harder.

Noticing the chart on your son’s door already had a check on it. Cursing to yourself it meant you took too long and missed the doctor. Hurrying to get what they said from Rin. You quickly soften your entrance upon seeing your son laid out on his dad’s chest.

Rin, with his little mini me, stripped of his shirt with the diaper cladded baby on his broad chest. Looked up when he heard the sliding door open. His tired expression didn’t change much. Save for a little up turn of the corners of his lips.

“I miss them didn’t I?” You huff as you come to stand beside your husband holding your son, “What did they say? Do we have to stay longer? What was the tests?” 

Still with the slightly up turned smirk, Rin didn’t say anything. You glowered down at him.

“Rintaro what did they say? You had better listened to it when-”

“He comes home in five days.”

“W-What?”

Rin’s slight smile turned into a full blown one. You could see he’d been fighting back tears this entire time. Waiting for you in fact. He pressed his lips to his son’s head and closed his eyes, “Everything came back negative. All of the cultures. He can go home right after his last dose of anti biotics.”

Strength was fighting urge to keep the crawling sensation in your throat down. Instead your bottom lip quivered. Best of your ability you leaned over and pressed your forehead against your husband’s. Your own tears overshadowing his own as you broke into a watery smile.

“You ass.” You laughed best you could with the frog in your throat, “You coulda just told me that from the start jerk.”

He looked up at you smiling. God he looked just like his son. Even if his face was a little pinched and eyes still shut. There was no mistaking who’s baby that was as Rin held him close to his chest. You stared at both of them a second before Rin used his free arm to pull you back down to him. Replacing the forehead touch from before with an actual kiss.

Long and drawn out. Even with the faintest taste of salt on them. You kiss him back as earnestly as he leans up into you. Unsure if you’d actually kissed since the birth of your son. Rin doesn’t let you pull away even as his thumb rubs against your cheek and he makes you look at him in the moment after the kiss dissipates, “You are so strong. Stronger than I could ever be. I love you.”

Your bottom lip quivers and you shut your eyes tight to squeeze the tears away. You didn’t feel strong. In fact you felt weak. Tired. And drained. Dropping down to your knees you wrap your arms around his neck with care to lay only a gentle touch over your baby’s back. 

Feeling the squirms from your son under your palm and not in your tummy anymore. This was so much more than you could imagine. Everything felt so intensely you lean your head against Rin’s and take in a deep shaky breath.

You weren’t strong. You’d never felt strong. But Rin never lied to you. Even as teenagers. If he said it then it must be true.

Turning your head you press your lips against his temple and savor the moment you feel your son move on your husband’s chest instead of inside you. Knowing full well this will soon be over but still incredibly thankful for this very moment.

“You’re so strong...I see where your son must have gotten it from.”


End file.
